Merry Christmas, Kai
by Darkness-InA-Ninja
Summary: Jay cheers Kai up just in time for the lightning ninja's favorite holiday. [ Plasmashipping Kai X Jay ]


Hello Old Friends!

Welcome to a Plasma Christmas One-shot! ( — That's how you spell it right )  
Inspired by an amazing artist's response on a question on DeviantArt.

I have edited the story since I wanted to add something special. I didn't add it to the original because this story was going to become a part of a group of stories but I decided to leave this one and Things in Life as stand alone tales.

Takes place right before Hands of Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago ( If I did I would make warm and toasty Holiday specials each year! )

Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!

—-

Merry Christmas, Kai.

So like always, my parents wanted me to celebrate Christmas at their place. I mean why couldn't they just drive here, to the Temple, instead of me traveling all the way to the Sea of Sand. Then I would've had time to wrap the presents— or at least pay Lloyd to do it.

I don't know how but Lloyd's got some mad wrapping skills. He can wrap a book bag without making it look like a book bag! I can't even wrap a LEGO box!

Ugh whatever. Mediocre wrapping would have to suffice, my parents won't mind. They'll talk about it non-stop but not complain about it— to me. Now all I need to do is find a store that's open because I need tape.

I look around and spot allllllll the CLOSED signs hanging in front of the stores in New Ninjago City.

"Great." I said sarcastically, taking a look inside the hardware store window I was hoping was open. The tape right there!

I turned around to place my back against the window and slid down onto the snow on the floor. My fingers writing my name on the snow as I thought of another way to wrap my parents presents. _I could always give them in plastic bags. It's what inside that counts_, I thought.

After drawing, two lightning shapes next to my name, I looked up to notice the only store that was open: Mr. Chen's Noodle House.

"Skylor must be skipping Christmas this year." I got up and crossed the street approaching the store's entrance. I peek inside and stopped, my hand resting on the doorknob of the store. "Kai?" I whispered softly, seeing the brunette.

He was twirling his spoon in his bowl. His head down, hair covering his eyes, and lost in thought. I didn't even notice that Kai wasn't in his bed when I left. But why is he alone? Shouldn't he be with Nya back at his parents Blacksmith shop celebrating?

"Excuse me!" I was brought back into reality when the Postman tried to push his way out of the door.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologized, blushing slightly, and moved for he can get through. He grumbled and muttered something about needing to deliver a few more packages before going back on his upgraded bike and riding away.

I turned my attention back on Kai and finally decided to enter. I was pretty nervous that even my hands began to sweat a little. _It's fine Jay, I _assuredmyself_, You'll be fine. It's Kai. _

_Kind of like a wish come true. _

_I guess. I mean I did want to spend Christmas with the Ninja this year. Or with Kai. But my parents insisted I come to the Junkyard. So that ruined that but now here he is. Alone. And I'm running late to meet up with mom and dad so it's fine if I stop and chat with him. Just for a little while... _

I walked up to the table and sat down across from him, a smile spread on my face. I cleared my throat.

He stopped twirling the spoon and began to look up. He angrily said, "I told you I'm fine Skylor— Jay?"

"Surprise." I chuckled nervously, placing my hands on the table in front of me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" He asked pushing his plate to the side.

"I'm running late. I couldn't find tape." I responded to gain a confused look from the red ninja. "It doesn't matter. What are you doing here? Alone? On Christmas?"

"Nya's with Cole and his dad for the holidays." He shrugged, looking up at the television behind me and then back at me.

"That doesn't mean you can't celebrate it. I got you a really great gift this year. You'll love it." I winked and placed my hand on his.

Oh my First Spinjitzu Master! What did I do?! I was about to remove it and just drown in an ocean of awkwardness but the unexpected happen. Kai turned his hand to hold mine!

Kai chuckled weakly, his thumb rubbing my hand, "I bet I will." He looked down, "I just don't feel like celebrating this year." There was a hint of hurt in his tone.

I frowned, "How come?"

So a fact you should know about my favorite and your favorite fire master is this: Kai isn't one to share his feelings easily. Actually when you push him to try he explodes. Like a Bob-Ombs. So me asking him probably wasn't the best idea... Nice work Jay! Throw tomatoes at me now!

Kai looked up, removing his hand from underneath mine, and hissed, "It's nothing Jay." He folded his arms. He looked like he was blinking back tears.

"Kai," I said my tone trying to comfort him but instead he threw some cash on the table and got up.

"Merry Christmas Jay." He turned and left out of the restaurant. A tear fell from his face! I quickly got over the shock from that scene and got up and ran after him.

Out of the restaurant, I looked to my right and didn't see him. When I looked to my left, I saw his figure disappearing around the corner. "Kai wait!" I yelled and ran to catch up to him.

I got to admit running on snow, wasn't great. Or easy. When it snows in Ninjago, it SNOWS in Ninjago: up to your ankle. I'm probably exaggerating but also inhaling the cold air. I hate it! I'm not one for cold weather! I love the heat! I grew up in a desert for crying out loud.

So when I reached the corner, Kai was gone.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically yet again. I looked around for the familiar brown spikes. All I have to do is spot that. I placed my hands on my eyes like binoculars and scanned the area. I turned my head and spotted the city's square where the huge Christmas tree stood. Looking up at the brand new star- the only thing that changes each year- and traveling down I saw him.

He was sitting right in front of it. His head looking up at the tree. I approached Kai and noticed he had taken one of the paper snowflakes off a nearby bush and set it on fire. It burned to ashes and flew away with the wind that blew.

"A kid worked really hard on that snowflake you know." I joked and sat next to him, a few inches away.

He groaned, irritated, looking away from me. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you are okay." I responded, scooting closer to him. I could feel his warmth radiating off from him. Heh I didn't notice how cold I felt.

"I'm fine. Leave." He narrowed his eyebrows and retrieved another paper snowflake from the bush.

"Like I believe that." I rolled my eyes. Ugh Kai stop being so stubborn and let me help you! I wanted to shout at him. Seeing him all sad, hurts me.

Before he could set the snowflake in flames, I snatched it out of his grasp. I earned a protest from him.

"I'm not kidding. Kids worked really hard on these. And this one so happens to be mine." I stretched my hand far away so he could not get it from me.

"I don't care! Why would they care?! It's just a bunch of stupid decorations that mean nothing when you're busy with your family." Kai faces me and then managed to get the snowflake from me. "Which you should be with!" He set it on flames.

That's it! I got up and yelled at him, "Why are you such a jerk!? I would've been with my family by now if I wasn't an idiot," I pointed to myself then at him, "that decided to help an angry hothead that cares about nothing!"

"I do care! That's why I don't celebrate Christmas you idiot!" He shouted back at me, also standing up, "I lost my parents on this day!"

I stared at him, pure shock plastered on my face. He placed his hands in his hoodie pocket and continued, with tears in his eyes, "I lost my mom and my dad. They just disappeared. Nya and I are still at lost about what happened that day. When the police came, they told my aunt that there were no signs that led to where they might've gone or what might've happened to them. And now, fourteen years later, we still know nothing." He finished and looked down at the snow covered floor, wiping his tears with his shoulder.

"Kai- I—" It always seemed like Kai was the only one that could make me loss for words. I didn't know what to say.

"It's fine." He shrugged looking up at me, "You didn't know. I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas Jay." He turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks as he felt my arms around him.

"You didn't ruin it Kai. Not at all. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I understand now, about you suffering from the loss of your parents while everyone around you celebrates. It really must drive you crazy."

"It- It really does." He took his hands out of his pockets and placed it on mine. I remained hugging him as Kai chuckled, "It drives me insane." A few tears fell from his eyes.

"You should've told me. I wouldn't be so obnoxiously cheery." I chuckled slightly.

"I'm not sorry. You deserve to be happy today. I shouldn't have blamed you." He turned his head to look at me, a small smile appearing.

"Yeah but you do too." I tiptoed a bit so I could see him smiling at me but I forgot that Kai was pretty ticklish around his neck. So the fire master reflexes kicked in and his shoulder jumped up, hitting me.

It didn't hurt as much as when he yelled at me but it did cause me to lose balance and fall on the snow covered floor with Kai. We laughed as we landed on the snow, my arms still wrapped around him and he moved his arm to swing it over my shoulders.

"My butt is freezing!" I laughed, blushing lightly. Kai chuckled.

"Want me to warm it up for you?" He lifted his free hand, that wasn't around me, and set it on fire.

I chuckled nervously, "Hehe thanks but no thanks." We stayed like that, it felt like we lied there laughing for hours, but a few seconds passed before Kai sat up. I followed him.

[ EDIT ]  
I turned to look at him and he seemed to be debating with himself... well he looked like something was on his mind. I just wasn't sure what? But before I knew it his hand went up and he placed it on my cheek. He was so warm! My hands began to sweat as I slowly moved my face towards him and Kai was doing the same thing! Oh my SPINJITZU MASTER IS HE?! AM I?! Are we about to do what I think we are—

Our lips met.

They were so soft and well warm. It's amazing! He is amazing! OH my Spinjitzu I'm actually kissing him! I'm kissing him! I hadn't even noticed that I closed my eyes. He tasted like chocolate, maybe he was drinking hot coco or something.

I opened my eyes and felt his lips parting from mine. Aw so short but sweet! A moment later, his red eyes opened looking at mine. His hand went down to land on mine. He was blushing and I could just tell that I was doing the same thing.

"Thanks Jay." Kai spoke first and smiled at me.

"F-for what?" I asked looking at him, feeling the warm glow on my cheeks. Ah my voice cracked!

"For bringing back Christmas for me and the gift," He winked, holding my hand and we got up off the snow. He sighed, "I just needed to learn to let go."

"Let it go~" I sang. What? That's what I thought of. Also I'm still blushing! He just had to wink! I needed to joke or I'll be reder than Kai's hoodie. He rolled his eyes. "What? Ruined the moment?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, nodding, and swung an arm over my shoulders once again. He wasn't holding my hand but he was holding me close.

"Hehe sorry." I leaned my head on him but then looked down and noticed that watch on my wrist. I noticed the time! It was 10 am! My parents! Wait I got the perfect idea— "Kai, how would you like to come with me to celebrate Christmas with my parents?"

He removed his arm from around me, the cold coming back to me. _Oh_ _no_, I thought.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

He shrugged, "Sure." He smiled, "Sounds great."

"Yay! You are going to have to help me wrap some late presents though." I actually got really excited and jumped on him, hugging him happily.

He chuckled and I swear I saw him blush, "Jay...We really should be going."

I nodded, "Right." I got off of him and helped him stand up. He dusted himself off and we began to walk. When I looked back at where Kai and I were, I noticed a mistletoe hanging above.

A perfect place for a perfect kiss.

...  
The End!

Happy Holidays!

Originally written: December 24, 2017  
Edited: March 18, 2018  
Edited: May 29, 2018


End file.
